


The Use of Hair Ribbons

by mandathegreat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I said, do you trust me?” She locked her eyes with his. Jakob gulped, and said, with a little more grit in his sonorous voice, “Yes.”</p><p>All at once, Corrin stepped back, leaving him without her touch. That little tease was enough to get him going. “Take your clothes off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Use of Hair Ribbons

“Do you trust me?” Corrin asked, a small smile on her face.

“With my life.” Jakob answered. “However, I still do not know why you summoned me to your chambers, Milady.”

“Jakob--” She sighed, about to complain of his formality. 

“Corrin,” He answered, teasingly. He was smiling now. “You are my lady, but not as much as you are my love.” His hands, still covered in his black gauntlets, reached out to delicately stroke her face.

He was playing dirty today. He knew the effect those slightly sharp gauntlets had on her. She felt the heat on her face, and resolved to take control of the situation. She slid a hand down, down, down until she was stroking her hand over his concealed manhood, and he gasped.

“I said, do you trust me?” She locked her eyes with his. Jakob gulped, and said, with a little more grit in his sonorous voice, “Yes.”

All at once, Corrin stepped back, leaving him without her touch. That little tease was enough to get him going. “Take your clothes off.”

He stuttered for a moment, but began to comply. She watched him carefully, watched as he pulled off gauntlets and boots, socks, his vest, all of it, until he finally shed his undergarments and stood naked before her. She glanced at his body from head to toe, admiring his lean muscles and taking extra time to gaze at his rapidly hardening cock. It was big, and thick--when they first started having sex he’d have to finger her for long stretches of time--she wasn’t complaining--or else he wouldn’t be able to fit.

Jakob cleared his throat. “You know, Corrin, some might consider it rude to stare.”

She met his eyes again, but she wasn’t ashamed. He wasn’t really embarrassed, after all. He was pretty proud of his size--she could see it in the way his chest was puffed up. She rolled her eyes. Men.

She marched right up to him and kissed him hard, and he responded immediately. It was a hungry kiss, open and wet, and even though Jakob was a head taller than her, she made herself the dominant one by pulling him down to her by his hair, yanking out the ribbon and letting his silver locks fall down his strong back. He moaned, she knew he liked it when she pulled his hair.

His hands were on her behind, on her breasts, all covered up by clothing that was beginning to feel like a prison, but she knew if she allowed them to continue like this, she’d never achieve her goal. So she forced him to sit on the edge of the bed, and, still kissing all the while, she tied his hands behind his back with his hair ribbon. He broke the kiss.

“What are you doing?” His voice was breathless.

Corrin remained standing. “You always do everything for me. Today, I’m going to do everything you tell me to. But, no touching with those devilish hands of yours. I’m doing all the work.”

Jakob looked exasperated. “What if I want to touch you?”

“Too bad!” Corrin exclaimed, and moved away from the bed. “Now, my sweet, sexy butler,” He flushed. “What do you want me to do?”

“....Strip.”

“As you wish.” Corrin complied, secretly celebrating the fact that Jakob was going along with this. He was possessive of her, which meant that he liked being in control. Being tied up like this, he had to relinquish a little bit of control, but at least he could use his words.

Her armor came off little by little, until all that was left were her thigh-high tights and her underwear. She shed her top, and before she could remove the tights Jakob spoke again. 

“Leave the tights on.” Corrin smirked then, removing her underwear, and then she stood mostly naked in front of her husband. 

“Now sit in that chair.” He gestured with his chin to a chair several feet in front of the bed. Corrin wondered what he was up to. But still, she obeyed.

“Now...pleasure yourself.” Corrin was stunned. She had never done something like that in front of anyone, ever.

“I want to see what you look like when you think of me.” She flushed. But, she had said whatever he wanted. So she leaned back and parted her thighs. She was wet, she could feel it, and she could hear jakob moaning as he noticed. “Look at me while you do it.”

She met his eyes as she began rubbing circles around her clitoris. She gasped, not realizing how badly she had needed to be touched.

“Yes, that’s it, love. Imagine it’s my fingers, imagine it’s my tongue.” She moaned again, his words creating fantasies in her head. She began to insert a finger, then two, imagining all the while her husband’s deft, skilled fingers. He was still talking, pushing her fantasies further.

“The next time I get my hands on you, I’m going to eat you out, love. And I won’t stop until you’re begging, until you’re crying for more, for what you really need. I don’t care how many times I make you come, because when you finally have my cock inside you, you’ll come again just from the feeling. Would you like that, love?”

When Corrin screamed out, “YES!” she wasn’t sure if she was answering his question, or it was just her orgasm talking. Probably both.

Jakob was still sat there, watching her put her brain back together as she recovered from it. She met his eyes again. “Does me getting off bring you pleasure?”

His cock was hard, straining up against his belly. “Oh, yes, my dear, it does. Now be a dear and get over here.”

She probably could have done it sexier, but she bounded over to him with excitement. She stood in front of him, close enough for him to grab her if his hands were free. Instead, she kneeled in front of him. 

“What would you have me do now, sir?” Corrin teased, forming her hand around his cock.

“Don’t stop.” He sighed, pushing up into her hand. She complied, stroking him slow and languid, stroking the head, reveling in the sounds he made. Jakob had craved her touch so bad that his head was thrown back as she picked up the pace, and when she decided to lick a stripe up the underside she could see him struggle at his ties.

“Do you want to touch me?” She said into the meat of his thigh.

“Yes,” he moaned.

“Not yet,” she said, as she stood up, and straddled his legs. She lined up his cock and slowly lowered herself down, moaning in unison with her husband. He arms were around his neck so she could maintain balance. Corrin couldn’t wait anymore, and neither could Jakob. He was thrusting up into her almost immediately and she was meeting each thrust with a roll of her hips. It was fast, it was hard, and soon Corrin found herself unable to keep up with his wild abandon. She reached behind him and undid the ribbon tying his hands. As soon as he was free, Jakob pulled out of her and flipped them over so she was on her back on the bed. 

“Now I can touch you,” he smirked, entering her again. And touch her he did--her breasts, her hips--his hands were everywhere as he thrusted, kissing her just as hard. Corrin wouldn’t be surprised if she were covered in bruises and hickies the day after, but the thought secretly thrilled her. She was Jakob’s. He was hers. The thought of that, when paired with Jakob’s thrusts began to build up her climax.

“Oh Gods, Jakob, I’m c--” She went over the edge fast, and she screamed, oh Gods, she screamed his name as she did. She was still convulsing around him as he thrusted a few final times, and promptly came inside of her. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before he pulled out, and continued to pepper kisses down her neck and onto the soft skin of her breasts. She sighed in pleasurable tiredness. Jakob smiled back at her. He was beautiful. He was all hers. He was… fingering her?

“Jakob?”

“Oh my love, if you think we are done, you are sorely mistaken.” His smile turned devilish.

...

The next day, Corrin thought, she had been sorely mistaken, emphasis on the sore.


End file.
